


Bad Dose

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Earth-2 Laurel is the Black Canary, F/M, Minor Felicity Smoak, PWP, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Vertigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: The Green Arrow and the Black Canary come into contact with a new form of Vertigo.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Bad Dose

Laurel stalked through the dimly warehouse, her lips curled in a cautionary snarl to bring the whole building down at a moment’s notice. Her blood was pumping with a fight or flight instinct and this birdie wanted to  _ sing _ .

She was still new at this hero thing, but she and Oliver were working it out; together, like he had promised. The thought still made her belly warm with butterflies…or wasps were more like it. A venomous heat filled her when she looked at him, he made her dizzy and wanting and all because he shared a face with a dead man. Laurel wasn’t an idiot though, she knew it wasn’t easy for him either to watch her walking around in the dead bird’s clothes…

She shook off the thought and tried to focus on the task at hand.

It was a big warehouse and they were on their own tonight, Felicity was on a date, Diggle was watching the kids, Renee was at a school play for Zoe and Curtis was holed up in Palmer Tech’s lab working on a new prototype. Laurel certainly didn’t mind being on a mission with just her and Oliver, it got too damn loud in the base anyway with all the bodies crowding it.

She sucked in a deep breath when she heard the faintest sounds of footsteps behind her, though the air rushed from her anticlimactically when she felt a gloved hand at her lower back. No one else did that but Oliver.

Wordlessly his hooded visage flooded her vision and he gestured to a door at the end of the warehouse. There were mentions of a new type of Vertigo making a reappearance on the streets and Oliver was determined to prune that budding plant before it could blossom. Laurel was only vaguely aware of the hallucinogenic drug, apparently it had been sold in the form of pills years back and now it was being reinvented as some gas people could inhale to get high. Several people in the Glades reported being doused with the gas against their will, apparently some mad scientist was lurking in the city and using innocent people as his lab rats to perfect his formula.

Laurel rolled her eyes as she followed after Oliver, her gaze shifting to his tight leather pants...Wow, his ass looked  **great** in them.

“Black Canary.” Oliver called to get her attention, she could make out the shadow of his dimpled smile from beneath his hood as he stared at her. Laurel lifted her head and batted her lashes at him from beneath her mask, it was a sweet move but contrasted sharply against the devilish grin lingering on her lips. The playfulness didn’t last long though, apparently vigilantism was serious business. 

Laurel steeled herself for what was to come next when Oliver braced his free hand against the warehouse door. The hand gripping his bow behind his back tightened as he finally pushed open the door, Oliver rushed in first and Laurel followed. Her lungs swollen with air in preparation to let loose a devastating cry…yet again tonight she let out the breath in irritation.

“It’s empty.” Laurel exclaimed and Oliver’s posture seemed to relax as they surveyed the room.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Oliver commented turning back to Laurel, the two sharing perplexed expressions.

“The intel Felicity gave us said the Vertigo that has been on the streets has been coming from this warehouse.” Oliver continued though Laurel couldn’t fight the urge to roll her eyes this time. It wasn’t a secret that she and the blonde chatterbox weren’t the best of friends, though to be fair she wasn’t really friends with anyone.

“Have you ever thought she could be - I don’t know - wrong?” Laurel shot back, her spine straightening at the firm look Oliver gave in response. He was pushing all the wrong buttons right now, she didn’t know what her doppleganger had been thinking when she designed her little vigilante costume, but it became incredibly uncomfortable when aroused.

Laurel was too preoccupied staring at Oliver and wondering what that stubble felt like under her tongue to be focused when a seething figure came rushing through the open door behind her. Her lungs weren’t full of air, so the cry that left her dark lips merely knocked their assailant back against the wall with a thud. Laurel took a step closer to the immobile form, Oliver’s gloved hand caught her bicep pulling her back only moments before their attacker sprung back up. A thick gas was projected from modified canisters beneath the man’s sweatshirt, it was heavy and colorless and only narrowly missed Laurel as Oliver pushed her out of the way. 

Laurel didn’t need her cry to knock their attacker out cold with a precise crack of her nightstick to his head. It could’ve killed him, but Laurel didn’t particularly care as Oliver was coughing over the cloud of gas that filled the room.

Hooking one of her arms beneath Oliver’s she held her breath as she dragged him from the room. Once free from the room, Laurel turned back to Oliver.

“Are you okay?” She asked, mildly terrified at the sight of his pupils so dilated, another cough wracked him in an attempt to get some of the foreign gas from his lungs. Oliver swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he struggled to find words. She decided he was certainly not  _ okay _ . The moron that gassed him was going to pay for it though, she was certain of that too. Turning back in the direction of the open door, she was determined to let loose a cry that would flatten that man’s bones and make his head pop like a ripe watermelon.

“Laurel.” Oliver croaked, his voice sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable in a way that made her stop in her tracks. He had given her the sermon about not killing a few months back, though Oliver was one of the few people that didn’t judge her for her past actions, likely because he had enough skeletons to fill every closet in the Queen Manor...if she killed now though he’d probably disappointed...

Laurel hissed through her teeth, this whole hero thing was a lot of damn work and not really fun at all.

“Just subdue him and I’ll notify the police.” Oliver said, his voice coming out all rough and scratchy. Laurel took Oliver’s bow and one of those silly trick arrows he kept in the quiver for tying people up, stalking back into the room, the man was still thankfully unconscious...a dark thought still plagued her mind, she could end things, end him so easily, Oliver was out of the room he couldn’t stop her. Inhaling through her nose, Laurel gritted her teeth, she was trying to be good...trying to be like the dead bird.

Knocking the arrow, she drew back the bowstring and released the shot. The sturdy cables soon wrapped around their attacker, effectively binding him and his odd Vertigo spewing contraption to a thick pipe that ran from the floor to the ceiling.

Laurel turned on her heel and returned to Oliver’s side, it was hard to tell if he was looking worse for wear beneath his hood and his mask, but if his labored breathing was anything to go by he wasn’t doing well.

“Let’s get out of here.” Laurel said firmly, his bow was slung around her body and she took his arm and pulled it over her shoulders to help him exit the building quickly before the drugs took effect. They could notify the police after Oliver was better and if the mad scientist happened to die in the interim, Laurel could say with confidence that he wouldn’t be missed.

\--

By the time they made it back to the base Oliver could hardly stand upright, he was panting, like he couldn’t get enough air in him no matter how hard he tried. Oliver began peeling away the stubborn leather of his Green Arrow uniform without warning. With the hood and mask no longer obscuring his face Laurel could make out the heavy sheen of sweat on his forehead.

That wasn’t promising.

Taking a step closer to Oliver, Laurel lifted the back of her hand to his forehead as he wrestled off the form fitting top layer of his suit. He was burning up.

“You’re hot.” Laurel said, though immediately regretted her choice of phrasing. Oliver didn’t seem bothered by her wording, in fact he laughed as he tossed the heavy leather down quiver and all...Oliver  _ never  _ laughed; well this version of him never did.

Next went his boots which he tripped out of before catching himself on a nearby display table. Oliver was nearly out of his suit all together when he turned back towards Laurel, he crowded into her personal space and she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. He’d had never gotten this close to her in all the time she’d been on this Earth, not with that little clothing on. He still wore those skin tight green leather pants, his hand fell to the clasp and one downward glance told Laurel why. Her eyes were glued to the massive erection tenting the snug green leather... _ Oh _ . What the hell had been in that gas?

Now she was the one panting.

“Um, sh-should I call someone...to help?” Laurel asked, hating herself for the fact that she sounded like a flustered schoolgirl, oh god, is this what Felicity felt like?

Oliver was breathing quick, shallow breaths and with his close proximity she could feel the heat radiating from him. Laurel wasn’t a fan of most people, but she and Oliver got along well enough, she didn’t like the idea of him suffering through the side effects of that awful drug by himself...so she suggested something she hated, even if it would help him.

“Do you want me to call Felicity?” She asked finally, grimacing at the foul taste the name alone left in her mouth. Laurel wasn’t sure what to make of the obviously insulted look on Oliver’s face, no that clearly wasn’t going to help him.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just trying to help.” She soothed with her hands held up in apology. Laurel swallowed as she thought of something, something terrifying and painful…

Taking a step closer her chest nearly brushed his now and she noticed the way Oliver’s fist clenched at his sides and the way a muscle in his jaw strained beneath his skin. Finally meeting his gaze she attempted to steady her breathing…

“Pretend I’m  _ her _ .”

A shiver cut through him, even in his disoriented state there was no mistaking the intention behind her words. She wanted him to pretend she was his birdie, the one that was in the ground. The bird he had lost. His adam’s apple bobbed as he stared at her, his eyelashes fluttered as he seemed to think, though it was probably hard to think with all that blood rushing between his legs.

“I-” He began before Laurel lunged up and kissed him, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Her hands held his face as she kissed him, while his hands blindly began fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. His hungry mouth seemed eager for the kiss to continue as his hot hands pushed beneath the fishnet tanktop she wore underneath the jacket, Laurel moaned at the contact of skin on skin.

Oliver managed to pull her closer, pushing away the layers of clothing with ease that made Laurel wonder how often he and his precious bird had done this song and dance. Her arms went around his neck a hand to her rear urged Laurel upward, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wasn’t quite sure where they would go, most tables in the base had pointy things on them...and the only thing she wanted to get stuck with at that moment was him.

They ended up on the spongy black training mats, Oliver tore away the clothing that remained on her bottom half like it was something poisonous and offensive keeping him from what he wanted. He pushed the sports bra she wore up and over her head, his mouth diving down at the exposed flesh, licking and kissing whatever he could reach. His pants and underwear went next, leaving the pair bare and gasping.

His palm cupped between her legs and Laurel groaned out a sound when his fingers sank in with ease at how embarrassingly wet she was. He stroked himself once, twice more out of habit seeing as he was outrageously hard already, and then slipped into her. His whole body gave a shudder as she squeezed around him, pupils so wide she thought his eyes might’ve turned black.

“Ollie…” Laurel squeaked, doing her utmost to keep her voice high and breathy like her doppleganger. Apparently it worked because he began cantering his hips at a desperate pace. Laurel sucked in a breath, exhaling a shaky moan as he fucked her so thoroughly, she was supposed to be helping him with the symptoms, but damn did it feel good.

“More.” She begged in that same weak voice that he seemed to love, his hand came to cradle the back of her neck, lifting her from the mats to his chest. They were awkwardly kneeling, with Oliver pounding away at her, grunting like some crazed animal.

His cock jabbed into her, hot and thick each time, filling her in the most delightful indescribable way. Laurel clutched at his shoulders and kissed his neck in a way that made him shudder and interrupt his near constant pace. His hips slowed and he tilted his face towards her to pull her into a terribly loving kiss...that wasn’t for her. It was slow and tender and obviously meant for his birdie.

Her fingers curled over the back of his neck, her hips rocking upwards to meet his as short gasps left her throat with each thrust. Heat glittered and crept in her belly the longer they rolled against the mat together. A stubborn bead of sweat clung to the tip of his nose and if it bothered him Laurel couldn’t tell, the more pressing matter seemed to be pounding into her.

Laurel fell back against the mats, long blonde hair fanning out as Oliver’s grip shifted to her hips. Callused hands held her firmly, but not hard enough to bruise. Laurel arched upwards as the heat blooming in the pit of her stomach bubbled and burned in her, her head thrown back against the mat as her release threatened to swallow her up. God, he felt so damn  _ good _ .

“Laurel.” He moaned softly and the sound alone set her whole body alight, her hips shook as her orgasm swelled in her, her whole body trembling as he continued to fuck her. He grunted through his nose like a beast as he continued to chant her name, hips stuttering and Laurel bit the back of her hand to smother a moan as she felt his warm release fill her.

The pair let out a gasp as Oliver collapsed against the mats beside her, Laurel was too hot now to tell if he was still running a fever. Glancing down between his legs, his erection glistened with her liquid arousal, his cock was still thick and pretty and flush with blood. The drugs hadn’t lost their effect. Rolling upwards into a sitting position, Laurel swung a leg over Oliver’s hips, sinking down onto him with a pleased cry. His seed still coating her insides seemed to be pushed higher with the intrusion of him, and god, it was so hot.

\--

Laurel didn’t know what time it was, there weren’t windows in Oliver’s bunker. It was hard to tell how long they’d been at it.

She was sore but still huffed out a sound of disappointment when he pulled out of her, she felt the hot blunt head of his cock poke at her thighs before painting the flesh with his release. It pulsed hot and thick against the back of her thighs where she laid on the mat, her rear presented to him. She was terribly sticky and the taste of him still lingered in her mouth, but she didn’t want to stop. Part of her was worried perhaps she had inhaled some of that weird sex-inducing gas too as it would explain her insatiable hunger for him.

Somehow it felt had like they had been together on this stupid sticky training mat for an eternity, while on the other hand it felt like it had been mere seconds…like it wasn’t long enough. Oliver blinked at her, his blue eyes were far clearer than they had been for hours. Laurel turned, too tired to care about making a mess on the mats, her palm pressed to Oliver’s chest feeling the thump of his heart. His heart rate didn’t feel quite as elevated as before and he felt warm, but not hot. He looked better.

“How do you feel?” Laurel asked gently, noticing the way he seemed to wince at her using the dead bird’s voice. She’d been doing it for a while, she thought she was starting to get pretty good at it.

“Better,” He replied simply, “Tired.” He tacked on with a little smile that made her aching pussy throb, god, what was wrong with her?

“I hope so,” She said with a laugh that was more her own, “I gave it my all.”

Oliver smiled that charming smile and that bothersome thought she’d been trying to ignore managed to resurface. She could hear her own desperate voice ringing in her ears.

_ Pretend I’m  _ **_her_ **

Laurel’s smile fell and she began to rise from the mat, her legs terribly numb as she tried to steady herself and there was Oliver, his warm body anchoring her with more of his usual coordination.

“Laurel…” He called after her, but she was already looking for the change of clothes she kept in the base for emergencies. She stilled when his hand closed around her wrist, her warm body meeting him with a fleshy clap.

For a decade she’d been so good at bottling her emotions, twisting her pain into rage, yet here he was with his soft understanding eyes...making her feel things.

“Oliver.” She said, her voice quivering as she spoke. Her gaze shifted to the hand around her wrist, the gentle thumb rubbing soothing circles over the inside of her wrist.

“For the record,” He began and Laurel’s mouth screwed shut in an attempt to not interrupt him, “I didn’t have to pretend.” His words sunk in and suddenly Laurel felt all hot again, her throat going dry and her eyes becoming wet. She pounced on him in a hungry kiss and to his credit Oliver caught her without fail.

Laurel was too wrapped up in him and Oliver was clearly too wrapped up in her, arms holding their nude bodies close, mouths nearly fused from the lack of space between them. The two scrambled back at the surprised shout that came from the bottom of the stairs, Oliver subtly pushing Laurel behind him...he just couldn’t help himself.

“Oh my god!” Felicity shouted, her hand flung over her eyes as she turned away from the nude pair. The hacker seemed mortified, not that Laurel particularly cared, she was on cloud nine at the moment.

“You didn’t respond back last night,” She stammered “About the Vertigo thing.”

Oliver’s arm tightened around Laurel’s waist and she couldn’t help but lean into him.

“I was worried.” Felicity continued, wringing her hands together from what Laurel could see.

“We’re okay.” Oliver said with a hint of something foreign in his voice...was that happiness?

“I-I saw that, well, I didn’t see much - just a lot of skin, but I covered my eyes in time-” After a moment the rambling ceased, thankfully.

“We’re better than okay.” Oliver murmured, his thumb and pointer finger gripping Laurel’s chin gently as he stared down at her.

Laurel smiled back, she could certainly agree with that.


End file.
